


Rattle

by babyrann



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyrann/pseuds/babyrann
Summary: Reid has rattled on some statistic, and when he comes to himself, he says his boyfriend should have stopped him. However, Hotch doesn’t think so.





	Rattle

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much, [LittleSweetCheeks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks)!!! She proofread this story, going over it several times to collect the grammar mistakes I made and kindly added some depth to it. I overwrote the previously saved text, so now hopefully you may not feel stress.
> 
> Thank you for a lot of Kudos! They encouraged me to try my second Hotch/Reid fic. I'm continuously looking for someone native and check my words of the fic that I'm planing now. [edit: July 29th, 2019]  
> \-------------------  
> I have to inform you that I'm not a native English speaker. You will find a lot of mistakes. I sincerely appreciate if someone native collects them for me (I'm learning the language right now.) Also, thank you for reading my first Hotch/Reid fic. Please, please leave your feedback and Kudo! They will encourage me a lot!

“You should’ve stopped me,” pouted Reid.

Hotch, standing at the counter to have another drink, looked at him with that familiar stare, which was mostly used during investigations, harsher than while Reid had rattled on some statistics related to tea for the past thirteen minutes.

They had been in a romantic mood. The unit chief seduced the subordinate with the direct words of “Jack’s going to sleep over Jess’s place tonight,” and the subordinate let himself go with the flow. Having Chinese take-out in Hotch’s place was the best option since Reid wasn’t capable of using a pair of chopsticks yet, so Hotch naturally touched the awkward right hand to teach him how. It was explicit flirting, and both of them craved for it. 

Reid was surprised that they didn’t involve themselves in even a tiny little kiss during the meal. Hotch had deliberately tickled between his fingers. He had unnecessarily whispered the lecture into Reid’s ear, it seriously wasn’t necessary, he just could say aloud how to use these two pencil-like sticks from a decent distance. All touches from Hotch made his spine tremble, and Reid got his revenge on him by licking his own lips and looking at him straight in the eye. But in the end, Reid sort of admitted his loss in the game. The way his boyfriend’s thin lips glowed with oil of those foods beat him, ultimately. The deeds all ended in foreplay. 

After they had finished the meal, Hotch had asked if the younger man wanted coffee or tea. Reid had said tea. At that moment, the word clicked in the genius’s mind and before he noticed it, Reid rattled on the statistics for thirteen minutes before he got ahold of himself. 

He was so sure how long he chattered in a row. He had caught the clock on the wall out of the corner of his eye, over his superior’s shoulder, as Hotch had stood up to pour a cup of tea. It said eight fifty-eight P.M. His eidetic memory never failed to remember, therefore, God, he hadn’t stopped talking about the non-romantic topics in rapid succession for thirteen minutes in the most romantic moment! 

Sitting down at the table, Hotch folded his arms, his mouth drawn tight, the penetrating look wasn’t brand-new to Reid at all. He might not recognize how the gaze pierces who he looks at. The older man, of course, discerns between unsubs and the people he loves. More specifically, he also discriminates between his significant other and family in the nature of things. However, consequently, each time he looks at the people who he loves, his sharp eyes are utterly the same as when he interrogates unsubs, and Reid doesn’t feel snug.

“As usual,” added Reid sheepishly to fill the silence.

Hotch didn’t move an inch. Reid stretched his arm to his boyfriend’s marked eyebrows. He likes them lying on his face like a line. He likes to trace them with his finger, and he likes how the unconscious grimace gets soft when he does that. But Hotch withdrew his torso and leaned against the back of the chair before Reid’s hand managed to reach them. Reid’s pout got worse.

“Should I have?” The older man’s eyebrow curved.

Reid defended, “Absolutely yes, Hotch. You normally do.” 

“Hotch?” The word was a tad sharp in the subordinate’s ears.

“Aaron.” He shifted in his seat. 

Reid had nagged Hotch about not stopping him, yet now the situation was reversed. He looked down at his tea on the table, coiling the string of a tea bag around his index finger, he knew he was beginning to sulk a bit about the whole situation.

Hotch slid the sugar pot to Reid. “I do while fulfilling our duty, but who could stop his boyfriend when he is talking in a happy mood?”

Reid raised his head. “But statistics are boring to you.”

“Spencer,” Hotch kept a straight face. The tone of the voice was the same as when he coldly fathoms unsubs’ trauma. “I appreciate what you enjoy and I want to be the guy who you show them to without any hesitation. But if you insist, I will stop you, only if you could persuade me why I should when I need to give up my joy of looking at my boyfriend chattering delightfully, which I cherish so much.” 

“You dodged the point. Unfair.” Reid glared at Hotch, as he shot back in the same tone he’d been known to use himself with unsubs. Heat crept up to his face because of the words of love, so he wasn’t sure his glare worked effectively. He wondered if he should hide his flush with his bang or keep staring at him. His reaction ended unfinished. 

Hotch eased his expression but still kept it neutral. “If you can’t persuade me, chuck it in and go back to the numbers.”

No one willingly threw themselves into a verbal sparring match with any of the BAU team, least of all their unit chief or their resident genius, but neither were willing to back down from each other, especially on a subject like this. 

Reid had known Hotch long enough to know how to turn this evening back around, he was not going to be presenting anymore lectures tonight. 

“You said you appreciated my faves.” Reid stood up as he spoke and rounded the table, straddling Hotch’s lap as he began to brim with confidence, and landed on his laps. He made his boyfriend’s face rise by placing his folded index finger under his masculine chin, he finally touched the thick, engaging eyebrows, slowly tracing them with his fingertips, feeling that the tense muscle melt the slightest bits. 

The younger man whispered into the dark-haired man’s ear. “Choose. The bed or the tea statistics. I’ll give you what you’re into.”

There came no verbal response. Soon, his boyfriend showed him his choice of the bed by passionately pressing his mouth against Reid’s. Reid got instantly addicted to the softness of those lips. Cupping the other man’s face, he released a hot breath between the battles of their tongues as they pressed further into one another. Spencer realized he loved the feel of his boyfriend beneath him more than any of the facts stored in his head, just like Hotch did.


End file.
